


Angel Demon|Alastor X Female!Reader

by Fandomz_Fanatic



Series: Angel Demon [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Asexual Reader, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Canon Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Music by the author, Musical, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomz_Fanatic/pseuds/Fandomz_Fanatic
Summary: Y/N is just a regular female demon in Hell who has cat-like abilities. She's fast on her feet and can jump very high. She comes across the Hazbin Hotel and is intrigued by the characters that inhabit it. Especially the Radio Demon.But, what no one knows is that Y/N has a deep, dark, secret that she can not tell any demon about.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Angel Demon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608175
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Note: There may be some music done by me. I am not a professional lyricist or songwriter. You can imagine the music, but the words are what I wrote.

**_ Y/N's POV _ **

I walked down the streets of Hell. I was getting used to this place. I've only been here for about two months and I already got a rundown on what is in this place. Such as prostitutes and serial killers. There were more prostitutes in Hell though more than anything.

I was so deep in thought, that I didn't see where I was going. I stopped and looked around.

"Huh... never been in this part of Hell befooooooooo... what in the name of Lucifer is that?" I asked myself as I saw a large building. It had a huge flashy sign that read 'Hazbin Hotel'. "Useless Hotel, huh? Sounds like my life."

I laughed a bit at my own joke and walked up to it. I knocked on the door in my usual pattern.

**_ Third Person POV _ **

"Uh, Alastor, that sounded like you knocking," Charlie said.

"It _wasn't me_. I'm _not ev_ en close to _reaching distance of the_ door." Alastor shrugged. **(A/N: For Alastor's voice, I did italic text for radio voice and normal text for normal voice if that makes sense since his voice goes in and out)**

"Alright..." Charlie muttered and walked over to the door. She opened it, revealing a white and grey cat demon with yellow eyes. She was wearing a black and (f/c) dress with black combat boots.

"Hello there!" The cat demon smiled.

"Hi, I'm Charlie. Who are you?" Charlie asked.

"My name is Y/N." She bowed a bit. "I was just wandering the area and came across this establishment. Can I take a look inside?"

"Sure!" Charlie smiled and let Y/N in.

"Who is she?" Vaggie asked.

"Her name is Y/N. She's a cat demon." Charlie said.

"I know that she's a cat demon, she looks like a cat," Vaggie said. "Just why is she here?"

"My sincerest apologies for intruding like this, I just saw this establishment and decided to stop by." Y/N said as her eyes turned orange. Charlie gasped.

"How did you do that!?" Charlie exclaimed while clapping her hands.

"Do what?" Y/N asked. Her eyes turned a darker orange.

"Do that! Your eyes changed color!" Charlie said.

"Oh, indeed. They change color based on what I'm feeling. It's a nuisance, really." Y/N's eyes turned red for a split second. Then a demon with four arms laughed a bit. Y/N's eyes turned reddish-orange. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, you just sound like Strawberry Pimp over there." He gestured over to the demon who really did look like a strawberry.

Y/N's eyes turned black and she walked over to the red-clothed demon.

"You look familiar." Y/N said as she looked at him for a second.

"He's the Radio Demon. Most powerful demon in all of Hell?" Vaggie said. Y/N's eyes turned yellow once she heard the words 'Radio Demon'. She looked at the red demon.

"Oh, that's why I remember you! Your name is Alastor. I'm a big fan of your work." Y/N smiled.

"Why, _thank you, m_ y dear! Tell m _e, how long have yo_ u been in Hell?" He asked, leaning on his microphone staff.

"Only two months." Y/N answered.

"T _wo month_ s? _It soun_ ds to me like _you've been here longer th_ an that!" Alastor said and laughed a bit.

"I know, but it's the truth." Y/N shrugged.

"They... are actually getting along?" Vaggie muttered. Charlie looked at her.

"Come on, Vaggie. Just let them enjoy themselves. They look like they have a lot in common." Charlie softly smiled.

" _By the_ way, my _dear_. I love wh _at you are wear_ ing. It's c _lassy, yet edg_ y at the sa _me time_!" Alastor said.

"Thank you. I also love what you're wearing." Y/N smiled. She noticed the others were looking at them. "Oh, apologies. I got sidetracked. What are all of your names?"

"I'm Charlie, this is Vaggie, Angel Dust, Husk, Niffty, and you already know Alastor," Charlie said.

"I'm Y/N, cat demon from very far away." Y/N said.

"How far?" Angel asked.

"Super... far." Y/N's eyes turned a darker shade of yellow.

"What does that shade of yellow mean?" Charlie asked.

"I'm afraid I can not tell you that." Y/N said. She looked at the nearby clock. "Oh, would you look at the time? I have to go now."

"Okay. Stay safe out there in... Hell." Charlie said and lead her to the door. "Come again!"

"Oh, I will!" Y/N said and waved a bit. She walked away from the hotel.

~~~~~

**_ Y/N's POV _ **

I walked home, but when I got there...

Fire.

All I saw were the orange, yellow, and red flames that were engulfing my very own house.


	2. Chapter Two

**_ Y/N's POV _ **

I sat down on the sidewalk. It was a day after my house caught on fire. I was now homeless. I couldn't afford anything now. I had lost my wallet and everything. My black dress was torn at the hem.

I sat there, trying to think of what to do. I couldn't buy any food or drinks...

Until I got an idea. I stood up and started to walk down the street.

~~~~~

**_ Third Person POV _ **

Y/N knocked on the door to the Hazbin Hotel in her usual pattern, except it was more slow-paced. Charlie opened the door and gasped upon seeing Y/N in her state.

"What in the name of Hell happened to you?" Charlie asked, loud enough for the others to hear.

"My, uh... my home has sadly caught aflame and burned down." Y/N said, her eyes turning blue.

Charlie looked at her for a second. She opened the door more and let Y/N in. Y/N gave a grateful smile to Charlie.

"What the Hell happened to you?" Angel asked, making everyone turn to look at Y/N.

"My house caught on fire because of some lowlife assholes." Y/N muttered the asshole part. Her eyes turned red for a split second and turned back to blue.

Everyone was silent for a second. Charlie nervously smiled.

"Right..." She muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if there was a vacant room here." Y/N said.

"There's always a vacant room..." Angel Dust muttered. Vaggie punched his arm. "Ow!"

"Of course there's a vacant room! Which room do you want to be in?" Charlie asked, smiling.

"I want a room away from the pornstar, if I may." Y/N said.

"Ah, that hurt.~" Angel frowned, putting on his best 'you hurt me' face.

"It didn't hurt that much. I'm sure you can be a 'big boy' about this situation, hm?" Y/N placed her right hand on her hip. Angel was taken aback, looking somewhat offended.

"That- That actually hurt," Angel said. "If you were a guy, I'd totally fuck you right now."

Y/N laughed. "Haha! Y- You actually think- hahaha!"

"What's so funny?" Angel asked.

"N-Nothing, pfft hahah!" Y/N calmed down after a few moments. "It's just that I hate the thought of actually fucking someone. I only feel romantic attraction, not... eh, sexual."

"Fine. Then I'll fuck Strawberry Pimp over there." Angel gestured to Alastor, who looked like he had just seen something of his liking. Alastor heard Angel's words and he smoothly walked over to Y/N.

"Actua _lly, my effeminate fello_ w, I also don't like _the thought of 'fuck_ ing'." Alastor used air quotes while still keeping his smile on his face. He was very tall compared to Y/N. She was only five foot six while he was about seven feet.

"Wha- is there seriously nobody else I can fuck with!?" Angel yelled. Then he looked at Husk.

"Don't even think about it." Husk said.

" _Niffty, my dear!_ Why do _n't you show Y/N to h_ er room?" Alastor asked.

"Yes, sir!" Niffty smiled and grabbed Y/N's hand. "Right this way, miss!"

"Oh, alright." Y/N walked away with Niffty.

Alastor thought for a moment. _'She's interesting... very interesting.'_

"Why are you smiling like that, creep?" Vaggie crossed her arms and looked up at the demon.

"No r _eason, my_ dear-"

"Call me that again and I'll shove my spear up your-" Vaggie got cut off by Charlie.

"Alright! I think that's enough for one day, how about we call it a night?" Charlie nervously said.

"Fine."

"S _ounds splend_ id!" Alastor held his microphone in his hand.


	3. Chapter Three

**_ Third Person POV _ **

"Here's your key!" Niffty smiled and handed the key to Y/N. "Make sure not to lose it."

"Alright, thank you!" Y/N said. Niffty skipped away. Y/N unlocked the door and looked inside. It was mostly red and black.

Y/N wandered over to the bookshelf. Her eyes turned orange as she saw a lot of books about famous overlords. Including the Radio Demon himself. She then heard a noise behind her. She turned and saw Alastor standing by the doorway.

" _Greetings, my_ dear. Hope _I'm not intrud_ ing." Alastor had his usual smile on his face.

Y/N shook her head. "You weren't. What can I help you with?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just coming to see how you were settling in." He said.

"I'm settling in just fine." Y/N said. "Was that all you needed?"

" _Hm..._ I d _on't know_!" Alastor thought for a moment. " _Oh, wait. There's this restaurant nearby_ _that I've been_ dying _to try, I wa_ s wondering if you, my _dear, would like to accomp_ any me?"

Y/N thought for a moment. Her eyes turned yellow. "I have nothing better to do, so I might as well take you up on that offer."

" _Splend_ id! See you _at six_." Alastor waved a bit and walked out of the room.

Y/N turned back towards the bookshelf. She then realized she would have to take a shower and get ready. She looked at the time. Only four-thirty.

"The only downside is... I don't have anything to wear." Y/N thought for a moment. Then she smiled. "Maybe Charlie and Vaggie can help me out."

Y/N walked out of the room. But unnoticeable to her was that her eyes had turned a light shade of pink.

~~~~~

"You're going out...?" Vaggie asked.

"Indeed." Y/N said.

"With Alastor...?" Vaggie looked like she was going to have a meltdown at any second.

"Correct!" Y/N placed her hands on her hips.

Vaggie was silent for a second while Charlie just smiled. She turned to her girlfriend.

"Let's help her get ready, Vaggie!" Charlie grinned.

"Let's not! There's no way in Hell that Alastor would take a liking to any demon." Vaggie said.

"You don't know that. Let's just help her out, she's already in a rough spot enough as it is." Charlie said.

Vaggie frowned and crossed her arms. She looked at Y/N, sighed, and muttered something Spanish under her breath. "Fiiiiiinnnnneeee."

"This is going to be fun!" Charlie took Y/N by the hands. "Let's get you cleaned up first and then you can look through my wardrobe for something you like."

"Alright!" Y/N said, her eyes turning yellow.

~~~~~

Y/N looked through Charlie's wardrobe. Charlie and Vaggie were outside the room.

Something then spiked Y/N's interest and she retraced her finger back to it.

It was a (f/c) off-shoulder long-sleeved dress with a black belt. It sparkled in the light. Y/N smiled and took it out of the wardrobe. She moved on to shoes and chose black short heels.

She changed into the outfit and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled a bit and noticed that her eyes had turned to a light shade of pink. She wondered why they changed pink. The cat demon shrugged it off.

"Are you done yet?" Vaggie asked through the door. "It's like five-fifty."

Y/N walked over to the door and opened it. Charlie gasped once she saw Y/N.

"You. Are. So. Pretty!" Charlie clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Thank you..." Y/N blushed a bit. Charlie looked at her for a second.

"Your eyes turned to a darker shade of pink. Why?" Charlie tilted her head.

"I, uh..." Y/N stuttered for a second. Charlie gasped again.

"Do you like Alastor, is that why you're so nervous?" Charlie asked.

Y/N stayed silent. She couldn't say no... but she couldn't say yes, either.

Vaggie rolled her eyes. "She doesn't like him. And if she did... I would kill Alastor for hypnotizing her into falling in love with him."

"Vaggiiiiieeeee. I'm sure Alastor didn't hypnotize her." Charlie said.

"Whatever. It's almost time for your date, good luck and don't die." Vaggie said.

"Right... thank you for the assistance." Y/N bowed a bit to them. "I'll see you two soon."

"Have fun, Y/N!" Charlie waved to her.


End file.
